


Taken In

by WanderingWolf666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666
Summary: After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 84





	1. Spoiling My Party

**Author's Note:**

> There is no specific time frame for this, there is just a few things you should know:  
> -Amenadiel and Lucifer are on bad terms  
> -Deckerstar has not really started  
> -Ella is included  
> This is one of my first fan fictions, all suggestions are appreciated for future writing!  
> I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a while from the 'Lucifer' show. Enjoy!

Lux was alive. Alive with so many people it seemed impossible that anyone could even breathe. Lucifer had decided to throw the biggest party Lux had seen in years, and right now, as he leaned against the bar, knocking back shot after shot, he wondered why he didn’t do this more often.

Maze, Patrick and all the other Lux bartenders had been called for the event, they were serving alcohol non-stop, and Maze was getting especially antsy. Lucifer grinned as he looked at the four women and one man that were sitting around him, flirting unapologetically. At least one of them was high, probably on the cocaine that was sitting at certain tables around the room.

Maze had demanded that Lucifer remain sober enough to see to anything that went wrong, and he honour the demon’s wishes, because if he didn’t, the result would be much worse than a hangover. Music blasted from the overhead speakers, and drunken people danced in every square inch of floor Lux had. It was 1am, Lucifer planned to let certain guests up into the penthouse at 2 for a bit of fun. 

As Lucifer leaned back to reach for another drink he felt as if he could do this forever, but that thought didn’t last long, it was rudely interrupted as a swarm of people in uniforms burst into the club, some yelled  
“LAPD!” as they charged through the club. “Everyone out!” 

People swarmed for the exits, not wanting to spend the night in a cell. Lucifer watched them charge, enjoying the spectacle. The Lux employees headed for the back door, except Maze, who stayed right next to Lucifer. He did sometimes marvel at her spontaneous loyalty. The police walked around the club, glancing at the drugs and alcohol that sat on tables. A few officers approached Lucifer and Maze.

“Are you Lucifer Morningstar?” asked one of them, a tall woman with dark brown hair.

“Yes, I am, now, what are you doing spoiling my party?” he replied, annoyed.

“We got a call about drug distribution, it appears our caller was right,” she said, “Lucifer Morningstar you are under arrest for drug possession and distribution,” she rattled off his rights before pulling handcuffs from her belt. 

Maze growled; a sound no human vocal cords could ever produce. The officer jumped backwards.

“Behave,” Lucifer warned her. 

The officer spun him around and started to put the handcuffs on.

“Oh, hello,” he said with a wolfish smirk. “I can get out of these you know?” he said, once the woman had finished. She rolled her eyes. Lucifer pulled the handcuffs out from behind his back. 

“How… did you…” she stuttered,

“It’s quite simple really, now could you please leave my club, I have a cleaning crew to call in,” he said, walking past the officers.

One of them grabbed him and reattached the cuffs. Three officers surrounded him and marched him to the door.

“Maze! Call the usual crew, would you? I’ll be back soon,” he called, just as they stepped into the elevator.

+++

Lucifer was sitting in a holding cell at the precinct, he was sitting on a battered bench like it was a throne, smirking at anyone who came past. 

He wasn’t worried, he had a plan. He just needed to let the Detective know what situation he was in first.

It was midnight, so none of his friends were around, just the overnight guard. When he came in, they had taken his hip flask, cigarettes and lighter, and he was in desperate need of a hit.

Once he was sure nobody was around, he stretched out his wings as far as they would go in the cramped cell. He shook them out and ran his fingers through the feathers, it had taken a while to get the hang of his old cleaning ritual again. He wiled way the hours getting every speck of dust out of his feathers until they shone with divinity.


	2. No Hugs For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter, I'll try to update as much as possible! I have a few chapters ready to go and will try to put a new one up every couple of days if i can.

The next morning, Ella was one of the first to arrive at the precinct, she liked getting in early to do some experimenting. She walked to her lab when the lieutenant stopped her.

“Hi Ella, I thought you’d want to know that Mr Morningstar was taken in last night,” she said

“What? Why?” demanded Ella,

“Drug possession and distribution,” the lieutenant replied solemnly

“There must have been a mistake, Lucifer would never...” Ella trailed off, knowing it wasn’t true. 

“We raided Lux after a tip off, we saw the cocaine on the tables, Mr Morningstar wasn’t intoxicated though,” she said. 

She walked away leaving a stunned Ella. She immediately rushed over to the holding cells, and burst in, she thought she saw a flash of bright white in the cell Lucifer was in, but brushed it off, more worried about Lucifer. 

“Oh my God are you okay?” she asked him. Lucifer certainly looked okay; he was lounging around as if this was no more than a minor inconvenience. 

“I’m quite alright Miss Lopez,” he said, “But there is no need to bring dear old dad into this,”

“Why are your hands shaking then?” she asked him, concerned

“Just a bit of withdrawal, you don’t happen to be able to rescue my cigarettes and flask, do you?” he asked her

“No, I can’t get you them, sorry,” she told him “We’ll sort this out Lucifer, don’t worry, you’ll be out of there in no time, do you need a hug?” 

“Uh… no hugs for me Miss Lopez,” he replied.

“Alright,” said Ella, she walked away, back to the lab.

It was only a few minutes later that Dan arrived at the precinct, Ella told him about Lucifer’s predicament, Dan sighed, this was exactly the sort of thing Lucifer would do. He didn’t have time to go in and see Lucifer, he didn’t want to anyway. The sight of Lucifer in a cell was too weird for him.

It took another hour before Chloe arrived, and by then, whispers that a Civilian Consultant had been arrested were flying around the precinct. The second Chloe walked in, the whispers doubled, as it was her partner that had been arrested.

Chloe thought nothing of it as she walked to her desk, she dumped a huge stack of papers down and started up her computer, people were shooting her sympathetic glances. Dan and Ella approached her desk.

“Chloe, have you heard the news?” Dan asked her

“No,” said Chloe, confused

“Lucifer got arrested,” he said

“Why!?” Chloe asked, shocked.

“He had a wild party at Lux last night and gave out cocaine,” Ella said, “He’s in a holding cell, I looked into the charges,” 

Ella explained Lucifer’s crimes and the usual verdict, Chloe was only half listening, she was too worried about Lucifer. How had he gotten himself into such a mess? 

She stood up and walked towards the holding cell corridor. When she arrived at Lucifer’s cell, he was already looking up at her. She was surprised, she expected him to be slouched with his head in his hands, but instead he was relaxed, reclining on the bench, fiddling with his ring. 

“Ah, Detective!” he called in his usual greeting “This isn’t usually how our mornings start is it?” 

“How could you be so careless?” she demanded “Cocaine? Seriously?”

Lucifer’s grin vanished from his face. 

“But it’ll be fine, we’ll get you a good lawyer and a nice judge, and you’ll probably get away with a fine and community service or something,”

Lucifer sat still while she rambled, waiting for her to finish.

“I appreciate the help Detective, but I know what I am going to do,” he told her, calmly.

“Don’t do anything stupid Lucifer,” she said. 

She walked out of the cells and returned to her desk. Now that Chloe knew about his problem, he could execute his plan.


	3. Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who showed support on the last couple of chapters. I have a few chapters ready but after that they won't come as often, maybe every few days. This chapter is a bit longer than usual.

Lucifer waited until night, all the police had gone home, and the only people there were the security team. Lucifer rose from his bench, closed his eyes and pressed his hands together in front of him in a silent prayer. 

When he opened his eyes, Amenadiel stood in front of him. He dropped a small coin and it stayed suspended in the air, proving that time had been slowed.

“Why did you call me this time Luci?” he asked, exasperated.

“I just needed time slowed for a bit brother, that’s all,” said Lucifer

“You know what? I’m not even going to ask what’s going on,” replied Amenadiel. 

Lucifer pressed his hand to the lock on the cell door and it clicked open at his touch, he brushed off his suit and walked to the security’s office. He retrieved his flask, cigarettes and lighter. Once he was done, he walked out of the precinct with Amenadiel behind him. 

“Your powers come in useful sometimes brother,” he said as he unfurled his wings. 

He took off into the night, intending to stop by Lux and pack his things before heading to a mountain home he owned. It was unregistered so it would be the perfect place to hide while he got himself sorted out. 

The fly through the city was all the more fun now that he knew that in just a few hours the police would be looking for him, like a giant game of hide and seek. But the hider knew pretty much everyone in the city and owned a dozen listed properties and probably more unlisted ones. 

When he arrived at Lux, he quickly explained to Maze what had happened, she promised to keep her lips sealed to the police.

He spent a good hour deciding which suits to take, he had far too many to take them all. 

Once Lucifer was packed, he started the flight to the mountains. Maybe he would have time for a glass of whiskey before bed.

+++

When Chloe arrived at the precinct the next morning, whispers ran around the room. She was confused, was this still about Lucifer’s arrest? 

She went over to her desk as normal, and saw a note sitting on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

'Chloe,   
Meet me in the security room as soon as you can. It’s about Lucifer  
-Dan'

Chloe mentally facepalmed, what had Lucifer done now? Surely, he hadn’t caused more trouble while being stuck at the precinct?

She put her coffee down on her desk and walked over to the security room, where Dan was waiting for her. 

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” she asked him.

“Lucifer… Lucifer escaped,” he said,

“What?!?” exclaimed Chloe “I know he’s Lucifer, but I didn’t think he’d do something this stupid! How did he manage that?” 

“That’s just it, we don’t know, it’s really weird. Come and watch the security footage,” 

Chloe and Dan sat at the desk with a large monitor in front of them. He started to play the video on the screen, it showed Lucifer sitting on the bench, unmoving.

“It goes on like this for a good hour,” said Dan, “Now, here’s the weird part,” 

He sped up the footage until there was movement. Lucifer stood up and put his hands together.

“Is he… praying?” asked Chloe

“Looks like it,” said Dan, “Watch this next bit carefully,” the two detectives looked closer at the footage, being careful not to blink.

Just as Lucifer started to take his hands apart, he vanished. The screen showed an empty cell, with the door wide open. 

Chloe blinked.

“What happened? That was literally a split second!” she exclaimed

“I don’t know, it might have been a glitch in the footage, but it’s still really weird, come and look at the cell,” 

The two of them walked to the holding cells and stared at the door, it hadn’t been forced or opened with the combination, it was simply open. 

“We figured out that the combination wasn’t used, his prints weren’t on the keys, it wasn’t forced either, the only explanation is that he messed with the system somehow,” said Dan.

“I’ve seen him break out of handcuffs without any tools and without breaking them, he is a literal escape artist,” said Chloe, mentally adding the situation to all the weird and impossible things Lucifer had done.

“We also found a couple of feathers on the ground, forensics are trying to identify them, it could help,” said Dan

“Alright, we should make a plan,” replied Chloe

“We have to find him before another officer does, he will probably resist arrest and get hurt if its anyone but us,” said Dan. Chloe nodded. They had a plan, now came the hard part.


	4. Worth A Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“It’s no use, he won’t pick up,” said Chloe, she had been calling and texting Lucifer for the past 20 minutes to no avail. Dan sighed. 

“Is there anywhere you think he could have gone?” he replied

“He wouldn’t be stupid enough to go to Lux, but maybe he has, it’s worth a shot,” she said. 

The two walked out to the car park and got into Chloe’s car, the ride over to Lux was horrendous, an unusual amount of traffic blocking the roads. They finally pulled into a parking space outside the club, and came up to the front door, which was unlocked. 

They headed upstairs to the club and found Maze sitting in one of the bar stools, playing with a curved dagger. 

“Maze, do you know where Lucifer is?” asked Dan

“Why should I tell you?” she asked, thumping her knife down and turning to face them.

“We are trying to find him before the other cops do,” said Chloe.

“No idea where he is, if he’d have had the decency to let me know he’d escaped himself then maybe I would know,” Maze lied. 

“We’re gonna have to check his apartment,” said Dan.

Maze nodded and gestured to the elevator. Chloe and Dan went up the stairs to the elevator and pressed the button for Lucifer’s penthouse, it did not need a combination like some of the other floors.

“How does this guy not get robbed on a daily basis?” asked Dan. 

Chloe shrugged.

They arrived at the penthouse and Dan looked around, taking in all the expensive furniture and objects, it was the first time he had been to the penthouse.

“I knew the guy had money, but this is just insane,” he marvelled. 

The entire penthouse seemed to scream ‘EXPENSIVE’. 

“Can you just focus?” said Chloe. “We need to check the whole place,” 

They moved on to Lucifer’s bedroom, then to his walk-in wardrobe and ensuite bathroom.

“Woah, that’s a lot of suits,” said Dan, “Doesn’t he own any other clothes?” 

“Some of them are missing,” said Chloe 

“They can’t be Chloe! I mean, look how many there are already!” replied Dan

“No, Lucifer has more than that, meaning he came to Lux and got them,” 

“So, Maze was lying?”

“Looks like it,” said Chloe. 

“We should go down and question her properly,” replied Dan “We are homicide detectives, so we shouldn’t even be trying to find Lucifer, we can’t bring her back to the station,” 

Chloe nodded and the two of them rode the elevator back down to Lux, Maze was still sitting at her barstool.

“We know you lied about seeing Lucifer, Maze, he was here,” said Dan. 

Maze ignored him.

“So, you can either tell us where he went, or we can do this the hard way,”

“Again, why should I tell you?” drawled Maze, spinning around in her stool. 

“We are trying to find him and stop before he gets into more trouble, escaping from police could earn him up to ten years prison time, and if another officer finds him and he resists, they could shoot him.” Said Chloe

“Why would I worry about him being shot? He’s immortal,” said Maze

“Maze, this isn’t a joke. Don’t tell me you buy the whole ‘I am the Devil’ thing,” replied Dan “Don’t you want to help Lucifer?” 

“They best way for me to help him is to do what he said. Also, I’m a demon, I don’t worry about anyone,” said Maze.

Dan sighed and pushed his face into his hand.

“Maze if you don’t tell us where he went, I will tell the police about your bounty hunting malpractice,” threatened Dan. 

Maze stopped. 

“Fine,” she said, “He went to his place in the mountains, but if you turn up, he’ll just take off again,” she wrote down the address on a scrap of paper and handed it to Chloe.

“Thanks,” called Chloe as she and Dan rushed for the elevator.


	5. Everything Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this fan fic! I love reading the comments and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once Chloe and Dan arrived back at the precinct, they headed straight to the Lab, they needed to find out what the feather was before they confronted Lucifer. It could be a sign he had left them. 

“Hi Ella,” said Chloe “Did you ID the feathers yet?” 

“I’ve been trying, but it's super weird. First thing, Lucifer was searched when he came in, he didn’t have the feather on him, so it just appeared somehow,” explained Ella

“Huh, strange. Did you figure out what animal it was from, or if it's fake?” asked Dan

“That’s the even weirder part, it’s definitely not fake, it’s from a living thing, but based off the size, there is only a few birds it could belong to, but it doesn’t match any of them.” Ella told a confused Chloe and Dan “It is from a completely unknown species,” 

“That’s even weirder, how did Lucifer get a feather that shouldn’t exist?” asked Chloe.

“I don’t know Chloe, but maybe we should head for the mountain house,” Chloe nodded, and they went back out to the car park and into the police cruiser. 

+++

Lucifer didn’t bother unpacking his stuff, he knew that he wouldn’t be staying for long. 

He had spent the entire morning calling various people and collecting various favours that would get him out of trouble, but he still wasn’t even halfway done. 

He had his wings out, because nobody knew of the houses location and there was no one there to see them, he had called Maze and she had told him that he might be getting a visit from a particular douche and Detective. 

He was mad that Maze had told Dan and the Detective his location but knew he could deal with them, a small distraction at the front door and fly out the back, simple enough. Just as he finished a phone call when the doorbell rang. He checked the security camera and saw Dan and Chloe out the front. 

“Lucifer! We know you’re in there! We just wanna talk to you!” shouted Dan

“Just a second Daniel!” yelled Lucifer, grabbing his bag. He readied himself on the back veranda.

“Come in!” he yelled, and as soon as the words had left his mouth, he dived off the balcony, down into the valley bellow, leaving a single white feather on the ground behind him, along with a hastily written note. 

Dan and Chloe flung open the door at his words but saw nothing. They creeped inside.

“Chloe look!” called Dan “Another one of the weird feathers and a note,” Chloe jogged over to where Dan was and grabbed the note.

'Detective and Daniel,  
I have everything under control, sometimes it is useful to have so many  
favours owed to you.  
Unfortunately, I do not know your full intentions, so I have had to take my leave  
Through the back exit, namely over the balcony.  
-Lucifer'

“What does he mean, over the balcony?” asked Chloe

“Maybe he really did jump,” said Dan. 

They rushed over to the balcony and saw sheer cliff face, fortunately there was no splattered Lucifer at the bottom, they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Well, he’s not here anymore,” said Chloe “We need to surprise him, he knew we were coming, we need to talk to someone who won’t warn him, someone who doesn’t like him,”

“Doesn’t he have a brother? And from what we’ve heard, his family don’t get along, he would probably rat him out,” said Dan

“Using his family issues against him? That’s just mean,” replied Chloe

“We don’t really have any other options, but if this guy starts rattling on about Hell and demons and angels then their family is more screwed up than I thought,” said Dan.

Chloe got out her phone, she knew just who to call.


	6. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on previous chapters! This one is a lot shorter than usual but there are some long chapters coming up!  
> Note that Maze doesn't like Amenadiel in this fic, because he is interrupting her and Lucifer's lives.

Chloe dialled the number she needed to get information on Lucifer’s brother.

“Maze, does Lucifer have a brother?” she asked her

“Oh tons, and sisters, and an identical twin,” Maze replied. 

Chloe glanced at Dan.

“What about one called Amenadiel?” she asked, brushing off the disturbing thought of two Lucifers. 

“Yeah, he does, and he is a complete jackass,” said Maze, disgust evident in her tone.

“Oh, can you give us his address?” asked Chloe.

“Sure, beat him up for me, would you?” replied Maze. 

After Chloe had the address, they rushed to the apartment block, Chloe was surprised to see that it was the same block that Doctor Martin lived in, who she knew was Lucifer’s therapist. 

They entered the apartment block and went to the room that belonged to Amenadiel. 

Dan rapped on the door.

A tall man with dark skin opened the door. He was built solidly, as though nothing could knock him down. 

Dan was slightly startled at the sight of someone so imposing. 

“Hi, um, are you Amenadiel?” he stuttered

“Yes, I am, please, come in,” Amenadiel said warmly. 

They walked through the sparsely decorated house and sat down in a living room. 

“We have a few questions about your brother, Lucifer,” said Dan “He recently escaped from police custody and we are trying to find him. Do you know anything that could help us?” 

Amenadiel froze at the word ‘escaped’, but quickly regained his composure. 

“Would you like the watered-down version, or the version that would baffle your human brains?” he asked, seriously.

“Um, preferably something we can understand,” said Chloe, confused.

“Alright, I don’t know exactly where he is, but if I can tell you one thing about Luci, is that he will hide somewhere you will never think to look. Hiding in plain sight in the worst place possible. He will probably be somewhere the police would never even dream he would be,” explained Amenadiel.

“Thanks man,” said Dan. Chloe and Dan went back out to their car and sat down in it. 

“Luci?” chuckled Dan “What kind of a nickname is that? I am definitely going to use that against him next time he calls me Detective Douche,” 

Chloe smiled.

“Let’s focus on what Amenadiel said,” she replied “Where would the last place Lucifer would go be? What’s the worst place a wanted man could go?” 

“It’s obvious isn’t it? The precinct,” said Dan. 

Chloe started up the car and they sped down the main road to the precinct.


	7. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual. I really enjoy reading through all your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As soon as Chloe and Dan arrived at the precinct, they were immediately confronted by the lieutenant.

“Espinoza, Decker, where have you been?” she asked, accusingly.

“Uh, dealing with um… personal stuff,” said Chloe, blushing.

“Next time you have to deal with ‘personal stuff’, warn me before you shoot off!” the lieutenant retorted. “We have a suspect for your case that needs interrogating,” 

Chloe winced, she had completely forgotten about the case she was working on, it all seemed to unimportant considering Lucifer’s predicament.

“Will do Lieutenant, sorry,” said Dan. 

The lieutenant left them alone, they cast anxious glances around the precinct. Dan pointed to the lab. The blinds were all drawn. 

Chloe immediately started to stride towards the lab.

She flung open the door to see Lucifer, sitting on the table and holding his flask. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled

“Not so loud Detective! The whole precinct will hear you like that,” he said.

“What the hell are you doing here man?” demanded Dan.

“Why, I’m waiting for the Lieutenant of course,” he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “See, she was the last person I needed to make a deal with to get off the hook,” 

“You made deals with enough people that they’ll just let you go?” asked Chloe

“Yes Detective, I have a lot of favours owed to me, some of the people are quite influential,” he said

“Such as?” asked Dan, still sceptical about Lucifer’s claims

“The head judge, government officials, you name it,” said Lucifer. “The Lieutenant was just about to escort me out of the building, officers don’t take kindly to wanted men walking through their precinct alone,”

Just as he said it, the Lieutenant came into the lab, she opened her mouth to say something when she saw Chloe and Dan, but Lucifer interrupted

“It’s alright, they know,” he explained.

She nodded.

“Okay then, let’s go,” she said, and with that, she and Lucifer walked together out of the lab.

“You are welcome to come to Lux later!” Lucifer called behind him. 

Chloe and Dan starred at each other, still shocked that Lucifer had gotten off so easily. 

Dan was the first one to break the awkward silence.

“Er… I guess I’ll see you at Lux?” he said

“Sure,” Chloe nodded.

+++

When Chloe stepped out of the elevator into Lucifer’s penthouse, she saw him, Ella and Dan already sitting on his Italian leather sofa, Lucifer had a glass of whiskey clutched in his hand. 

Chloe couldn’t tell what they were talking about from her distance. Lucifer turned as he heard Chloe walk into the room.

“Evening Detective, come join us, will you?” he called. 

Once Chloe was seated next to Ella, Lucifer spoke again,

“We were just about to begin the interrogation,” he explained

“Interrogation?” she asked, confused

“Yeah, he has some serious explaining to do,” said Dan. “First off, why the hell did you escape?”

“Calling in favours takes more than a day Daniel, and I certainly wasn’t going to spend a few days in that cell. It was dreadfully boring, and how the police expected me to survive without whiskey I have no idea,” Lucifer explained calmly 

“You escaped… because it was boring?!” said Chloe, trying not to shout at his Lucifer-ness.

“Why yes, of course,” he said, as if it was what any rational person would have done.

“What I want to know,” said Ella, cutting Chloe off before she could start yelling, “Is where on Earth you got those feathers?” 

“Well, not on Earth for starters. They were mine,” Lucifer said

“Yours? Yeah, we know, but where did you get them?” Ella pressed.

“From my wings of course,” he said. Dan put his face in his hands

“Seriously man, enough with the whole Devil shtick,” he said, exasperated

“It is not a ‘shtick’!” said Lucifer, clearly offended. 

“I agree with Dan, Lucifer, you should let this go,” said Chloe. 

Lucifer huffed, but decided to go along with them for the time being, he didn’t want to lose the first real friends he’d ever had. Because that’s what would happen if he showed them, what always happened. They would run. Run away from him and never look back, leaving him behind.


	8. Get Down to Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where stuff starts to get serious, there will probably be about 3 or 4 more chapters after this one. Hope you enjoy!

Lucifer and Maze were sitting in Lux, Lucifer having just returned from the police station. Now that they had dealt with the happy reunions, it was time to begin one of their favourite pastimes, punishing. Lucifer normally felt it was his duty to punish, but this time it was more personal.

“Did you get the info?” asked Maze as he slumped down beside her.

“Yep, they guy’s name is Nick Colbert, owner of Club Climax,” he replied

“How did you get his name so quickly? It’s usually hard to get the names of people who have called in,” Maze asked

“Let’s just say that Clare at the front desk is rethinking her marriage to her husband,” said Lucifer, grinning. 

Though he remained cool on the outside, he could feel the Hellfire beginning to bubble up inside of him, ready to spill out at the man who had caused his arrest.

“Are we going to go now?” asked Maze, clearly hoping he would say yes, she already had her knives ready.

“Of course,” replied Lucifer. 

Just as he said it, his phone began to ring. He groped in his pocket and pulled it out, seeing ‘Detective’ flash across the screen, he answered.

“Hello Detective, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked

“I just wanted to check you weren’t doing anything stupid, you know, like last time?” she replied

“I…” he started, intending to tell her that he didn’t need babysat, but stopped himself. “Thank you for your concern Detective, I was just about to go have a meeting with a fellow club owner at Club Climax,” he explained, calmly. 

He heard Chloe say goodnight and hung up. 

“Now,” he said to Maze, “Let’s get down to business,”

+++

Club Climax was packed with people, but not quite as many as Lux, as Lucifer was happy to see. 

It had been quite an ordeal to get past the bouncer, who knew exactly who he was. But with a bit of gentle persuasion and a hefty amount of cash, they had made their way inside. 

They were sitting at the bar, having both ordered a whiskey, waiting for the elusive Nick Colbert to show himself. 

Maze pointed towards a far table, where a man with wavy blonde hair was sat. 

Now that Lucifer saw him, it was obvious that he was the owner. He had a powerful yet relaxed air around him, and a bouncer standing near him table, ready to act if anything went amiss. Lucifer immediately stood up and strode over to Nick’s table. 

The bouncer took a step forward.

“Nick!” called Lucifer, cheerfully “Long time no see!” 

Nick looked up.

“Morningstar?!” gasped Nick “But- weren’t you arrested??” 

“Oh Nick, you know better than that!” said Lucifer, walking a thin line between fake cheerfulness and hostility. 

“I was wondering if we could have a word,” Lucifer started “In private,” he said, shooting the bouncer a look.

“Um, sure, we can go up to my place,” said Nick, clearly nervous, he gestured for his bouncer to follow them and led Lucifer and Maze to a staircase behind a locked door.

They ascended the steps and emerged into Nick’s apartment. 

Once they were inside, Nick led them over to a seating area, they sat down. Nick fumbled with his watch, nervously. 

“I was recently arrested, as you seem to have a strange amount of knowledge about,” started Lucifer “And I have received intelligence that you were the one that made the call,”

“What are you talking about? I would never!” Nick said, flustered.

“Well we all know that’s not true is it?” Lucifer said, “So tell me, what is it that you truly desire?” 

Nick’s eyes glazed over as he stared directly into Lucifer’s eyes. They were almost black. 

He mumbled for a second before speaking,

“I… I want to have the best club in Los Angeles, I want to be rich and famous,” he stopped as he turned away from Lucifer.

“Ah, so to achieve that you had to get me out of the way, did you?” snarled Lucifer, his eyes flashing red. 

Nick stood up and began backing away.


	9. Its all True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, there will probably only be two more chapters. Thanks to everyone who reads this fic! I really hope that you enjoy this one! It's quite short but another chapter is coming tomorrow. Note that in this fic, Lucifer has his wings and his Devil face, it just needs to be like that for the story to work.

As soon as Lucifer hung up, Chloe knew something was wrong. 

She had no proof, but her gut told her that something wasn’t right.

Lucifer had said he was meeting with another club owner, Nick Colbert. 

Chloe had known Lucifer for long enough to know when he was hiding something, she just didn’t know what.

Without a second thought she grabbed her car keys and got into her car. She needed to go to Club Climax, just to check if everything was alright.

+++

As soon as Nick took a step back from the advancing Devil, his bouncer stepped forward.

Lucifer nodded to Maze.

Maze pulled out two of her hell-forged knives and whirled them around her fingers with deadly precision. 

She charged at the bouncer, who was much, much larger than her. She jumped at him with a two-footed kick which sent the man stumbling backwards. 

Nick watched, his mouth agape.

Maze whirled around slicing the man’s jacket. He lunged at her with a clumsy punch and she dodged expertly, weaving her way around the enormous man. She swung a punch at the back of his head, and he crumpled, unmoving, to the ground.

“Now that we have dealt with the unwanted company, let’s get down to business,” said Lucifer.

He advanced on Nick. His Devil face flashed into existence. 

Nick gasped and fell to the floor.

“You tried to get me sent to jail Nick, but you should have known, you can’t catch the Devil,” he said, spitting out the words as though they were a foul taste in his mouth.

“I…I… I’m sorry!” Nick gasped.

Lucifer grinned. 

His wings extended for extra effect. While their divine light was usually warm and comforting, it was now blinding and cold. 

Lucifer stood over Nick in all his glory, his angel wings spread as far as they would go and his Devil face sneering at the man who had almost ruined his life. 

Lucifer didn’t hear the door swinging open behind him, didn’t hear the hurried footsteps that made their way into the living room. 

But he did hear her voice.

“L-lucifer?” gasped Chloe.

Lucifer whirled around, and Chloe whimpered when she saw his face. 

His wings melted into his back and his face returned to normal, but the damage was done. 

“It’s- it’s all true,” Chloe mumbled to herself.

Lucifer fought back tears. She knew. She knew and now she would run. 

Lucifer couldn’t take it any longer, he extended his wings, grabbed Maze and flew out the balcony door. 

He just couldn’t stay and look at Chloe’s shocked face for a second longer. 

Maze remained silent as he carried her over rooftops.

Chloe stared out the balcony where Lucifer had taken off. She couldn’t believe it. Lucifer had been telling the truth all this time. He had never lied to her. 

Her partner was the Devil.


	10. He's my Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter of this fic, I have finished writing so the final chapter will be coming very soon. I already have plans for the next fan fiction. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Chloe Decker was shocked. No, shocked wasn’t the right word. There was no word to describe the hurricane of emotions that was currently whirling around inside her. 

She had called in sick to the precinct for the last couple of days. 

When Dan texted her, she had said that she had a cold. 

There had been no word from Lucifer.

Chloe just needed time to process what she had seen. The realisation that Heaven, Hell and God where real had hit her once she had returned home from Club Climax, though somehow, the existence of different planes of reality hit her less than the fact that Lucifer was the Devil. 

Chloe heard a knock on her front door, she hurried over and peered out the window. 

It was Dan and Trixie. 

She had completely forgotten that Trixie was staying at her house for the next week. She opened the door. 

“Mommy!” yelled Trixie, she rushed inside and gave Chloe a hug. 

Dan smiled.

“Thanks for taking her Chlo, I’m really busy this week, I know you’re sick,” he said

“No problem,” she said, ushering Trixie inside.

Once Dan had left, Chloe sat down on the couch with Trixie to watch a movie. 

Trixie turned to her.

“Are you okay Mommy?” she asked

“Yeah Monkey, I’m fine,” replied Chloe.

“You don’t seem fine,” said Trixie, shuffling closer to Chloe “Are you upset?” 

Chloe picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

“I… discovered something about Lucifer, you know how he always says that he is the Devil?” Chloe paused, not wanting to frighten Trixie.

“Yeah?” pressed Trixie

‘Well I found out that it's true, he really is the Devil,” she choked on the last word.

“I know Mommy,” said Trixie

“You do?” said Chloe, surprised

“Lucifer doesn’t lie, and he always told us he was the Devil,” said Trixie calmly. 

Chloe was slightly stumped at her daughter’s knowledge and calmness. 

“It doesn’t frighten you?” asked Chloe

“No, I know Lucifer, he isn’t a monster like in the books. He’s my friend,” said Trixie. 

She reached for the remote and began skimming through Netflix in search of a movie.

Chloe couldn’t help thinking about what her daughter had just said. ' I know Lucifer, he isn’t a monster' ,she knew Lucifer as well. The man she knew was brash and egotistical, but not evil. 

Chloe realised that she couldn’t throw all she knew about Lucifer out the window because she knew who he was. 

She needed to trust the man he was, not the monster the stories said he was. 

+++

Lucifer’s fingers danced across the piano keys. 

He was in Lux, playing a song while drunk people danced and listened around him. 

Shot glasses were lined across the top of the piano, the only thing showing how long he had been sat there.

He had hoped the people and booze would distract him from the look of complete shock on Chloe’s face, but they didn’t. 

Every time he blinked the image flashed through his head, so he played louder and drank more. 

But it didn’t work.   
Maze hadn’t spoken to him since they returned from Club Climax three days ago. She had seen him in rages before, seen him tear demons limb from limb for daring to question him. She knew to steer clear while he was less than happy. 

He wasn’t in the mood for other people, it was just him and his instrument. 

+++

Chloe came into work the next morning expecting to see Lucifer, sat on her desk as usual. Maybe even playing with something he had stolen from Dan. 

But he wasn’t there. 

The precinct seemed strangely empty without his very loud presence. 

She walked over to Dan’s desk.

“Hey Dan,” she said

“Oh, hey Chloe, glad to see you’re feeling better,” he replied, putting down the paperwork he had been reading over. 

“Do you know where Lucifer is?” she asked.

“Nope, he hasn’t showed up the whole time you’ve been away,” he replied. “He’s probably passed out drunk somewhere or in Vegas again,” 

Chloe sighed and returned to her desk, she would go to Lux later to see Lucifer.


	11. The Real You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a police raid on Lux, Lucifer is arrested. While Chloe tries to find a legal way out of the sticky situation, Lucifer has his own plans. Truths will be revealed as they try to sort out Lucifer's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Taken In, a completely new story will be coming out tomorrow with multiple chapters. This one is just a really short finale. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the amazing support on my first fan fic!

Lucifer was still playing the by the afternoon. 

He had migrated upstairs to his personal piano, which was a lot nicer than the one downstairs. 

He had disposed of using a glass and was now drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. 

He turned around when he heard the elevator doors slide open, he turned, intending to yell at whoever it was for disturbing him. 

But when he saw who it was, his words died in his throat. 

Chloe Decker stood just outside the elevator. 

Gazing at him. 

Not in anger or fear. 

Lucifer stood up.

“Detec… Chloe.” He said, putting down the bottle. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” she said. Lucifer stared at her, confused.

“Shouldn’t you be in Rome by now?” he asked, “You know, run off like all the rest?” 

“I would never do that to you Lucifer,” she replied, stepping towards him.

Lucifer stayed where he was, rooted to the spot.

“Trixie helped me understand something earlier,” she told him.

Lucifer looked at her and stepped forward as well.

“What did she tell you?” he asked

“That I have to trust the Lucifer I know, not the Lucifer the books say you are,” she said. 

Lucifer stopped

. Did she mean what he thought she meant? 

“So, you are okay with me being… me?” he asked

“Yes, Lucifer I am, you are not a monster, you are you,” she said. 

She pulled Lucifer into an embrace. They hugged. He could feel her warm hands around him. 

Lucifer tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips to hers.

They kissed. Their bodies pressed together. 

They broke apart and gazed at each other.

“I’m glad you came back,” said Lucifer “Nobody ever does,” 

“I’m glad too, and those people didn’t know the real you,” Chloe replied. “And besides, you may be the Devil, but you are also an angel,” 

As if on cue, Lucifer’s wings whooshed out of his back, their dazzling, warm light filled the penthouse. 

Chloe ran a hand along the silken feathers, gazing at them in amazement. 

Lucifer turned towards the piano.

“Do you want to play?” he asked, sitting down at the bench. 

Chloe slid in beside him. 

Lucifer lifted a wing around her. He showed her the notes and they played together. 

The sounds dancing around the room. 

Lucifer’s wings were warm against Chloe’s back as she tapped the keys. 

The Devil and the Detective were reunited.


End file.
